dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gamisalas
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Damon (teammate) Ganos (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Monna (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Shantza (teammate) }} is an invisible warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance His full appearance isn't revealed, however his silhouette in the anime resembles a short chameleon like creature, with horns, pointy ears, and short spiky hair. His silhouette in the manga is simply of a humanoid entity with short spiky hair. Personality Nothing about his personality is known, however it can be inferred that due to hiding from plain sight before the Tournament of Power even begins, he is at least somewhat intelligent and strategic, though he could always be invisible since he didn't materialize after being eliminated. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Gamisaras is scouted and recruited to join Team Universe 4 as one of the 10 strongest warriors in Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. He along with Damon are hidden from sight from the moment they arrive to the World of Void, causing Team Universe 7 to believe they only have 8 members, to which Tien Shinhan notes he can sense a faint "presence". After Goku is thought to have been eliminated by Jiren, Damon and Gamisaras moved around in the area that Jiren was standing in.This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! When Katopesla is backed up against the edge of the arena by Vegeta, Gamisaras made his move and knocked Katopesla off of the arena. He then tried to knock Vegeta and Gohan out of the ring before attacking Android 18. After realizing Gamisaras was invisible, Piccolo and Gohan unleashed tons of ''Ki'' Blasts, and the dust made Gamisaras' silhouette appear. Once that happened, Piccolo attacked Gamisaras, and ended his assault by eliminating Gamisaras with his Explosive Breath Cannon. Gamisaras was later erased with his Universe after Team Universe 4 was defeated. Gamisaras is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime Using his invisibility to catch them off guard, Gamisaras was able to knock Katopesla out of the arena, and almost knocked out Vegeta and Gohan. In combat he is able to pressure and overwhelm Android 18. However, when Gohan fired a lot of Ki Blasts on the arena, the smoke made Gamisaras' silhouette appear, Piccolo then fought him and easily beat him back, knocking him out of the arena with a Mouth Energy Wave. In the manga he is able to knock Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie and Android 18 out of the arena all at the same time while they are battling. He also manages to knock Jilcol and Murichim out of the arena. However he is quickly eliminated by Piccolo. Techniques and special abilities *'Invisibility' - Gamisaras is capable of keeping himself invisible. *'Power Up' - The ability to raise and lower one's ki. Gamisaras suppresses his ki to help him hide. Voice actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Gamisaras vs. Katopesla (Ultimate Mode) (anime only) *Gamisaras vs. Vegeta *Gamisaras vs. Gohan *Gamisaras vs. Android 18 *Gamisaras vs. Piccolo Trivia *Gamisaras' name is maybe based on . *Gamisaras is depicted as being identical to Damon in a V-Jump scan, however once he debuted in the anime he had a different appearance. *His invisibility technique is very similar to that of See-Through the Invisible Man. Master Roshi even suggested covering him up with a nosebleed, referencing the fight between Yamcha and See-Through. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters